For the convenience of the cosmetic user, cosmetic packaging often includes a cosmetic applicator suitable for dispensing the particular cosmetic contained in the package reservoir. In the case of a jar or vial, the applicator may be a wand with a handle at one end and an applicator head in the form of a brush, spatula or other applicator structure suitable for applying the particular cream, lotion, foundation or color cosmetic. Where the cosmetic container is a bottle or tube, the applicator may be in the form of an applicator tip secured directly to the neck of the bottle or tube, and may additionally be provided with an opening or openings, or a duct or ducts, adapted to expel or express cosmetic product from the container. The applicator head or applicator tip is used to apply and spread the applied product, and may additionally serve to massage the skin of the user in the application area. Applicator heads and applicator tips having a variety of shapes and configurations are known, a number of which are provided with means for heating. Heating the applicator head or applicator tip is said to facilitate treatment and efficacy by, for example, expanding skin pores.
Applicators used in combination with heat are disclosed for example in patents, such as, U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,157 to Phillips or U.S. Publn. No. 2007/0206986 to Gueret.
It is also believed that cooling certain skin conditions can have a beneficial effect. For example, cooling the skin area below the eyes has been shown to reduce puffiness. In the past such cooling has been accomplished with, for example, chilled cucumber slices, pre-chilled treatment creams or lotions, or chilled washcloths or cleansing pads.
Prior art packages with applicator heads or applicator tips including glass or metal components have been used to provide some chilling effects to the package, but the effectiveness has generally been limited by the relatively small thermal mass of the components and by other limitations. Glass, for example, may shatter when dropped. Some types of metal may oxidize which in turn may cause discoloration of the cosmetic product. Other more suitable metals such as silver or gold are too expensive for use in most cosmetic applicators in any great quantity. Both solid metal and glass present challenges with respect to cost effective manufacture of complex shapes, structural and surface details.
Also, materials previously used to provide a chilling effect in current applications of comparable designs (metal, glass, etc.) are difficult or impossible to mold with sufficiently-fine details, such as, small orifices or passages for product delivery. Glass or metal materials may require a secondary operation to form fine details such as a product delivery orifice or product delivery passage or duct, and due to manufacturing constraints the details are generally larger than desired. With respect to an orifice or a passage, this may require, for example, lining the orifice or passage with a secondary material (e.g., plastic or rubber) which may not have ideal thermal capacity or transfer characteristics or cosmetic product compatibility. Thus, product is delivered, for example, at a less than optimal temperature, i.e., not sufficiently chilled.
Accordingly there is a need for an applicator head or applicator tip that provides a relatively large thermal chilling effect without the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.